Some Form of Love
by Accidental Precision
Summary: One night just like any other when it comes to Megatron and Starscream. Humanized. Mature. One-shot.


**_(Update: Even though this is a short story, I am still very proud of it. I've had too many people whine about how brutal it is, and say "Oh, poor Starscream." I don't want to hear it, so please don't review with it. It's practically canon, only without the sex. I know my story is brutal, but that's how they behave in the show, only without the sex. So please, fangirls who think Starscream deserves to be treated like a queen, even though he acts like one, keep that part to yourself. A review is for how good or bad one's story is. Not to whine about how you would have done it. Forgive my rudeness, ~Mantis)_**

Deft hands sped across two landmarks of flesh, riddled by years of sin. Each pair fought the other for a comfortable place of power. Lips parted in a soundless cry at the pierce of tender flesh about the neck; a master at last had his slave in captivity, needy and helpless beneath him as he held his arms in a bind from behind.

"Spread them wider..." came a rough demand from above. Maroon optics fluttered shut; an excited whimper rippled through the glass of the wide bay window of the high-story building. Nothing but a stinging cold layer of glass stood between the world and the display going on. Starscream hated the bastard for many reasons including this, but a wretched kink built up inside of him and his skin only cried out for more of this humiliation. He bit his lip, thinking about it; a sudden searing pain filled his head and white filled his vision. "NOW." Oh yeah. He had been given a command. Of course, he didn't really need the face slam into the five-inch thick glass to remind him of this.

"My lord..." the slender frame shivered beneath the much larger man, long, model-esque legs lifting one after the other to daintily spread out and re-position; long toes dug into the carpet as pale flesh became a deeper shade of pink. Megatron's lips were slicked by a pleased, slow drag of his tongue from top to bottom. A mixture of passion and disgust was evident in the man's cold, crimson hues as he took in the pathetic sight of his second-in-command. Amusing, how he could easily be reduced to whining and writhing against him for the promise of a quick, hard fix.

The two wasted no time in swift adjustments to connect one another in a white-hot penetration; pain and pleasure melded together in harmony, eliminating any proper thought process. Slender knuckles turned white as they curled tightly against cool glass. Long eyelashes swept said glass as the seeker's eyes squeezed shut and a breathless cough escaped him; his would-be-lover had reached full-depth. No words were exchanged any longer, no love felt between two bodies as they began swaying and thrashing in a twisted symphony of swift, skilled thrusts and grinds. The slender body was held captive in the hateful hands of the other, becoming unusually submissive and attentive at every tear of claw, every jab of fang...

The two were swept through a heated rush, tainted by a millennia of on and off hate and shallow "love". It seemed the roller coaster high would never end; waxing and waning with each precise movement. The occasional whisper of a sharp tongue insulting him brought out the worst in Starscream, raising in him a sexual Jekyll/Hyde only his leader knew. _Yes, my lord,_ he thought, _I am your whore. I love your cock like no other, master..._ He swore he hated being treated like a dog, and yet... _Just for tonight_, he would tell himself; night after night, he lied. Every night that he couldn't fight it, he found himself in this same position, bending over table and rail for the beast of a man he claimed to despise. Each night he found himself here, was another night that brought him a temporary high he had once-upon-a-time felt and now chased like a drug addict.

It seemed like ages, yet it seemed like seconds that the two bodies called each other one, building up to that high mountain that both wanted to peak. No noises could have been louder than the ones pouring out of them; sharp gasps, harsh swears and growling moans, all becoming more and more fierce as they drew closer to the end of another high-altitude fuck. At last, their bodies seemed to tear open, wrap around each other and melt into the floor as euphoric climax ripped through them, causing a short moment of animal-like grunting and jerking. As they slowly fell back down from their high, a moment of heated passion yanked them into a furious kiss, in which they swore again, whispering sloppily the name of the other, then let go.

"Megatron..." Starscream cried, panting, shaking as his lord pulled free from him with a rough groan. He gasped as the already purple circle on his neck was abused once more, face heating up as a hateful whisper filled his audio receptors.

"Get the fuck out..."

"...Yes, my lord..."


End file.
